My First Night as Mrs Uchiha
by Key Ichi Aroora
Summary: "Alah sama aja. Di darat atau di udara sama aja. Sama-sama melayaaang…" Malam pertama? Di atas pesawat? Sebagai Nyonya Uchiha? Hem, aku sudah tahu kalau malam ini pasti datang.


"Uchiha Sasuke, apakah kau bersedia menerima Hyuuga Hinata sebagai istrimu dalam senang maupun susah, sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin—"

"ENAK AJA! Keluarga Uchiha mana mungkin miskin…"

"Teme, lu ngomong ap—"

"Lu jadi pendamping diem aja deh, Dobe!"

"Baiklah, kita ulangi. Uchiha Sasuke, apakah kau bersedia menerima Hyuu—"

"BERSEDIAAA!"

"BELUM, DODOL!"

.

.

.

**My First Night as Mrs. Uchiha  
**

Presented by 231132

Request from Kino a.k.a Mrs. A—gue nggak ngerti apa ini cukup lemon buat lo.

Warning: M RATED. This rate is created to warn that children are not allowed to read. Maybe PWP. Without PLOT! Without PLOT! I've warned you twice. Don't like, don't read.

Joy!

.

Hari itu adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan untuk Sasuke. Ya. Sangat melelahkan. Bukan karena seharian ini ia harus menyalami para tamu yang datang ke acara pernikahannya dengan Hinata, tapi karena mati-matian menahan hasrat yang sudah terlanjur ingin meledak sejak tadi pagi ia melihat pujaan hatinya datang dengan gaun pengantin yang terlalu menggoda. Sasuke sudah tahu kalau Sakura dan Ino memang sedikit terobsesi dengan pakaian-yang-bikin-panas, tapi Sasuke tidak menyangka dua sahabat Hinata itu akan mempraktekkan obsesi abnormal itu pada calon mempelainya.

Malam ini, Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang membakar dirinya. Entah apa. Sasuke melirik jam tangannya. Pesawat pribadi yang digunakannya berbulan madu akan tiba di Zurich sekitar dua jam lagi. Sopir—lo kate busway—pesawat mini berharga milyaran itu sepertinya tidak bisa lebih cepat karena memang mereka terbang pada malam hari dan kebetulan sedang gerimis. Untungnya, kabin penumpang dan ruang kendali tersekat oleh pembatas yang hanya bisa diakses melalui lubang kecil yang oleh Sasuke sudah disumbat dengan gumpalan kertas.

Tak ada yang mengganggu. Kabin ini bisa jadi kamar pengantin… Toh pesawat ini tanpa pramugari… Tidak ada yang bisa mengusili…

Gerakan kecil Hinata yang sedang tidur bersandar di pundaknya membuat bayangan Sasuke yang selalu negatif langsung berubah sangat positif. Ia berpikir sejenak. Dua jam terlalu lama untuk dirinya yang hampir hangus 'terbakar'. Ia mencari cara agar Hinata terbangun.

"Hin? Boleh lewat? Aku mau ke toilet," ucap Sasuke, datar. Otaknya? Jangan ditanya lagi. Ribuan adegan film esek-esek yang tidak—coret—sengaja ditontonnya semasa masih ABG kembali memenuhi kewarasannya. Menjadikan ia _sedikit _tidak waras. Catatan, sedikitnya Sasuke itu… BANYAK!

_It's okay._ Tidak waras itu sindrom pengantin baru, begitu prinsip Sasuke. Nggak ada yang perlu dipikirkan selama lawan mainnya halal.

"Hin?" Sasuke mengulang panggilannya.

"Ah, iya," Hinata terbangun.

"Hin, aku udah nggak kuat, bisa nggak nganter aku ke kamar kecil?" desak Sasuke penuh kebohongan. Nenek-nenek salto juga tahu kalau Sasuke udah nggak kuat pengin begituan. Sungguh alibi yang tidak _branded._

"Hin?"

"I-iya," seorang istri yang baik tidak boleh sering curiga terhadap suami.

Hinata menyusul Sasuke bangkit. Sasuke berjalan ke kabin belakang dengan santai diikuti Hinata. Melihat Hinata sama sekali tak curiga, Sasuke menghentikan langkah dan berbalik tiba-tiba. Hinata kontan menabrak tubuhnya. Lengan Sasuke yang lihai langsung mendekapnya.

"Kenapa berhenti, Sasuke?" Ampun masih belum curiga juga.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, hanya mengamati Hinata dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Suka banget sih jadi pengantin?" gumamnya.

Hinata mengamati tubuhnya dan bersemu merah. "Maaf aku belum sempat ganti baju dari gedung tadi. Sasuke sih mengajak buru-buru."

Sasuke tertawa kecil. Mengamati Hinata yang masih memakai gaun pengantin putih dan mengamati dirinya sendiri dalam balutan _tuxedo_ warna hitam lengkap dengan dasi dan sepatu hitam, sungguh _the best couple ever._

" Sasuke mengerling nakal. "Kamu nggak tahu ya sejak tadi aku menunggu?"

"Menunggu?" Hinata gugup. Dia tahu hari ini harus ngapain. Dia juga tahu Sasuke pasti meminta 'itu'. Tapi, aduh sepertinya dia tidak siap kalau harus memenuhi hasrat Sasuke yang—menurut penaksiran awalnya—pasti lebih liar dari Kucing Garong.

"Tenang, aku bukan Kucing Garong, kok," kata Sasuke.

Hinata terdiam. Kebetulan apa memang Sasuke bisa baca pikiran?

"Aku Keong Racun," kata Sasuke. "Yuk, ah!"

Sasuke menarik Hinata ke pelukannya dan menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri ke belakang. Suara berdebum keras terdengar ketika punggung Sasuke membentur lantai pesawat.

"Sasuke… tu-tunggu dua jam lagi," Hinata gugup. "Kita belum mendarat…"

"Hin, tahu nggak…," Sasuke berbisik, mendudukkan Hinata di atas tubuhnya dengan posisi separuh berbaring. "_It's so hard to imprison my lust when there are you beside me_…"

"Tapi kita masih belum mendarat…"

Bersamaan dengan ucapan Hinata, pesawat mengalami guncangan dan Hinata jatuh kembali ke pelukan Sasuke yang masih berbaring telentang.

"Alah sama aja. Di darat atau di udara sama saja. Sama-sama melayaaang…"

"Tapi kalau di jendela ada yang ngintip gimana?"

"Siapa? Superman?" Sasuke menggeleng heran, "Ini pesawat, Hin, bukan angkot. Lagian kamu tega ih sejak tadi membiarkan aku ngetem nunggu kamu beri jatah…"

"Tapi, Sas…"

"Ini keren tahu. Siapa coba yang pernah bercinta di pesawat selain kita?"

"Sasuke..."

Hinata memejamkan mata. Pasrah aja mending. Berdoa semoga saja dia masih hidup sampai besok pagi. Meski dia sudah berniat main aman malam ini, tapi kalau Sasuke lawannya… pasti ujung-ujungnya pertarungan sengit sampai mati. Ingat Itachi. Ingat Orochimaru. Hinata berdoa semoga dia tidak bernasib sama.

"Aku brutal di ring tinju tapi tidak di ring hatimu, sayang," Sasuke mulai menggombal nggak jelas. Tangannya membuka reselting di punggung gaun Hinata. Bra gadis itu telah terhempas ke bawah kursi di samping tubuh Sasuke. Gadis itu kini _topless_ sebatas pinggang. Dan Sasuke kembali melucuti gaun pengantin istrinya dengan gaya _slow motion_. Beberapa detik kemudian, gaun mewah itu telah teronggok begitu saja di lantai pesawat. Badan sintal Hinata kini tidak dilapisi selembar daun—lo kate dia manusia primitif—pun. Sasuke memagut bibirnya yang bergetar. Menciuminya dengan ganas. Ganas itu bukan Gratis Nelpon Nasional. Ganas itu semacam…

"Aku udah nggak tahan, Hin…"

Begitulah kira-kira.

Hinata terpancing. Ia membalas ciuman Sasuke. Namun hanya satu kecupan karena bibir Sasuke mulai berpindah ke lehernya. Hinata merasakan bibir suaminya sedingin gelas bekas es doger. Sungguh perumpamaan yang tidak elit. Tapi, entah kenapa Hinata menikmatinya.

"Sasuke…"

Hinata ingin meminta Sasuke membuka _tuxedo_-nya. Tapi dia malu. Iya kalau Sasuke bersedia, kalau nggak? Satu keraguan yang sangat tidak penting. Kalau jadi suaminya aja mau, apalagi buka baju?

"Hinata…," Sasuke sepertinya sudah lupa dengan semua perbendaharaan kata di otaknya. Sekarang tiga kata yang ia ingat hanya Hinata, Hinata dan Hinata. Tangan kiri Sasuke meraba dada istrinya. Dan tangan kanan dengan gesit melucuti jasnya sendiri.

"Aduh susah banget." Sasuke menghentikan permainan tangannya, menyuruh Hinata turun, mengambil posisi duduk dan membuka bajunya sendiri. Mulai jas, dasi, kemudian kemeja putih.

Hinata mengamati. 'Ayo dong, Sas…' pikirnya tak sabar. Sasuke masih membuka kacing kemejanya yang ketiga. Dan Hinata mulai gelisah.

"Sasuke, sini kubantu." Hinata membuka seluruh kancing kemeja Sasuke hanya dalam waktu tiga detik. Ia memang malu, tapi sungguh tidak adil kalau Sasuke tidak _nude _juga sementara dia sendiri sudah polos begitu. Sasuke menyembunyikan senyuman. Ia tidak percaya ternyata Hinata bisa juga _ngebet._

"Lanjut, yuk…," Sasuke kembali membawa Hinata dalam dekapannya. Wanita seksi itu memeluk tubuh kekar suaminya hingga mereka kini tak berjarak. Aroma tubuh Sasuke lebih manis dibandingkan kayu manis. Sedikit misteri juga kenapa Sasuke tidak dikerubuti semut—lupakan. Jemari Hinata menelusuri punggung Sasuke dan mencakar-cakar perlahan untuk membuat Sasuke lebih _turn on._

"Hey…," Sasuke berbisik sambil tertawa kecil. "Kamu nakal, ya?"

Sasuke membawa Hinata lebih dalam ke pelukannya dan menciumi pundak mulus istrinya. Sumpah ya, bagi Sasuke pundak Hinata lebih halus daripada kulit lumpia. Lebih legit dari pisang cokelat. Dan lebih bikin nagih dibanding pastel ayam—memangnya Hinata gorengan?

Sasuke mulai bermain ke bawah. Tangannya meraba-raba, ketika menemukan destinasinya, ia terkikik sendiri.

"Sasuke…," Hinata kegelian. "Lepaskan…"

"Kamu nggak mau kupegang-pegang?" Sasuke menjauhkan dirinya. Menatap Hinata dengan kecewa. "Kenapa, Hin?"

"Sasuke… maksudku…," Hinata gugup. "Lepaskan…"

Sasuke mengernyit.

"Lepaskan celanamu dulu…"

Glodak.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahh…"

Suara desah Hinata tertahan begitu Sasuke meningkatkan kecepatan gesekannya.

"Hin, ayo gerak…"

"Sas…"

"Hin, ayo Hin, goyang…"

"Sas… pelan-pelan…"

"Hin, ayo…," Sasuke tetap brutal.

"Sas, hentikan…"

Pesawat kembali berguncang membuat Sasuke langsung menghentikan permainannya dan melepaskan pelukan pada Hinata. Hinata terkulai lemas di bawah tubuhnya. Menatap Sasuke yang kini balas menatapnya.

"Baru dua menit, Hin…," Sasuke meminta belas kasihan dengan polos. POLOS!

"Sasuke, mainnya jangan frontal…," Hinata mendesah dalam kelemasannya. "Aku belum makan sejak tadi siang…"

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Kasihan juga. Ia ingin bermain sampai pagi. Kalau Hinata kelaparan bisa-bisa belum jam dua belas ia sudah pingsan. Sasuke beringsut ke arah _cool box_ di belakang. Ia hanya menemukan sebutirstroberi—katanya nggak mungkin miskin? Ternyata stroberi itu sengaja dipasang kru pernikahan untuk bekal main Sasuke. Sungguh anak buah yang baik. Meski Sasuke nggak habis pikir—kenapa kok nggak duren aja? Katanya belah duren? Tapi Sasuke cukup cerdas untuk mengerti bahwa… ngupas duren akan menyita banyak waktu dan mempersingkat durasinya untuk mencomot-comot Hinata. Karena itu stroberi adalah pilihan terbaik. Simpel dan efisien.

Sasuke mengambil stroberi itu dan melempar-lemparnya ke udara dengan sebelah tangan. Ia kembali ke Hinata yang masih tergolek di lantai pesawat dengan nafas memburu dan mata terpejam. Sasuke jujur saja belum puas. Ia juga tahu Hinata pun merasakan hal yang sama.

"Hin, buka mulutmu…"

Sasuke meletakkan stroberi dingin itu di bibir Hinata. Refleks, Hinata membuka bibirnya. Sasuke usil menjauhkan kembali stroberi itu.

"Satu ciuman, satu gigitan. Hehehe…"

Hinata masih terpejam. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis, tanda ia menyukai keisengan Sasuke.

"Sambil terus main ya, yang di bawah?" Sasuke mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Hinata tidak mengangguk. Hanya mendesah perlahan dengan kelopak mata yang masih dibiarkan tertutup rapat. Lelaki itu meloncat ke atas tubuh istrinya dengan semangat melebihi demo kenaikan BBM.

"Sini, buka mulutmu…" Sasuke menempelkan kembali stroberi itu di bibir Hinata. Ketika bibir istrinya bergerak membuka, Sasuke menyambar bibir ranum itu dengan bibirnya sendiri.

"Ahh…"

Satu gesekan cepat di bawah hasil karya Sasuke dan Hinata mendesah. Sasuke membungkam desah Hinata dengan stroberinya. Dan, berhasil. Hinata membuka mulut. Minta nambah.

"Nambah yang di bawah atau yang di atas?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sekali mendayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui…," jawab Hinata.

"Maksudnya?"

"Nambah dua-duanya…"

Sasuke nyengir lebar. Ia tidak ingat darimana ia bisa belajar senyum selebar itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hin, Sas, pindah posisi…," Sasuke mencium bibir Hinata. Sejak tadi si Uchiha masih betah menclok separuh tengkurap di atas istrinya—nggak encok, Mas?

Satu kecupan tipis di kelopak mata Hinata membuat gadis itu membuka _lavender_-nya perlahan. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah malaikatnya begitu dekat dengannya.

"Mau posisi bagaimana?"

Hinata menunggu jawaban sambil mengelus wajah Sasuke. Wajah yang sudah dirindukannya selama bertahun-tahun. Diharapkannya sekian lama. Sampai ia pernah menyerah untuk dapat memiliki Sasuke sepenuhnya. Seorang pangeran yang dulunya terasa begitu jauh, tak tergapai, kini berjarak tak lebih dari satu desahan nafas dengannya. Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. Ia suka dengan permainan takdir ini. Tidak salah ia mencintai Sasuke, memimpikan pemuda itu sekian lama, meski dulu ia yang bisa ia lakukan hanya sekedar berharap.

Kini semuanya adalah kenyataan—Hinata tersenyum. Ia menciumi seluruh wajah Sasuke dan berakhir di bibir tipis pemuda itu. Satu kecupan hangat membuat Sasuke tersulut kembali. Ia meremas pinggang istrinya, membuat Hinata beringsut geli. Sasuke meletakkan tubuh sintal itu persis di atas tubuhnya, membuat Hinata leluasa menciumi dada bidangnya.

"Sasuke… _is this real_?" Hinata berbisik. "Selama ini kamu seperti… mimpi."

"Apa aku mirip bantal?"

"Maksudnya, kamu selama ini terlihat begitu… jauh."

Sasuke tersenyum sambil menatap mata teduh istrinya. "Hinata, kalau aku boleh jujur… _I was also amazed with this fate, that you became my queen, my bride, my wife… We had been separated by distance, by egoism, by self esteem. I had girlfriend and you had boy, then we pretended that there was no love between us… So many years we lied to each other. Now I am surprised. You are here making love with me. I had been dreaming for several years—"_

"_And so do I,"_ jawab Hinata. "Sasuke, aku hampir berhenti berharap."

"Masa sih?" Sasuke menciumi jemari istrinya. "Jadi karena itu kau lakukan hal gila… _Singing in front of all friends at high school reunion and said that you love me?"_

"Sasuke, aku tidak punya pilihan lain…," Hinata merona, "Kamu tidak pernah berupaya lebih…"

"Aku gengsi tahu," jawab Sasuke. "Uchiha harus selalu terlihat keren. Masa nembak cewek?"—Terus mau lo?

"Sama. Tapi aku merasa, lebih baik aku malu di hadapan semua teman kita daripada menyesal seumur hidup karena tidak sempat mengatakan bahwa aku cinta kamu."

Sasuke menatap Hinata. "Makasih, ya."

Hinata tertawa malu-malu. "Buat apa?"

"Karena kamu, sekarang aku nggak dikatain homo lagi."

Hinata tertegun. Namun, Sasuke tertawa. Ia mencium kedua pipi Hinata dan berniat melanjutkan permainannya lagi.

"Masih sanggup, kan?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Lakukan…," Hinata menyambut permintaan Sasuke. _"Now, I'm yours. Until forever, I will always be yours."_

Sasuke mengangguk, mengelus pipi Hinata dengan telunjuk tertekuk. Dadanya sesak, ingin meledak saking bahagianya. Pemuda tampan itu meletakkan tubuh Hinata di atas tubuhnya sendiri.

"Ahhh… Sasuke…"

Hinata meremas rambut Sasuke. Menahan gejolak yang menyakitkan dalam dirinya. Sakit yang begitu—indah.

Sasuke menekan dirinya lebih dalam pada Hinata.

Bibir mereka tak pernah terlepas. Saling bertukar nafas, bertukar desah dan kata cinta.

"_I love you_, Sasuke…"

Cairan bening mengalir perlahan dari tubuh Hinata. Ia bahagia. Sangat bahagia.

Sasuke melakukannya. Lagi. Lagi. Lagi dan lagi. Hingga akhirnya Hinata tertidur kelelahan di pelukannya, dalam posisi mengangkangi tubuhnya.

"Hin?" Sasuke memanggil istrinya. Hinata tertidur pulas dengan keringat bercucuran. Pipinya yang merah menempel di dada Sasuke.

"Sudah tidur…"

Sambil tersenyum tipis, Sasuke mengecup lembut puncak kepala istrinya.

Sasuke ingin berterimakasih, dan sepertinya membiarkan Hinata tertidur damai sudah cukup untuk mengungkapkan rasa terimakasihnya itu. Mengungkapkan seberapa dalam wanita cantik itu telah menorehkan bahagia di hatinya malam ini.

Sasuke bangkit perlahan, dengan kedua lengan mendekap tubuh Hinata. Menarik gaun pengantin yang tadi dilempar begitu saja menjadi selimut menutupi tubuh mereka.

"_I love you too_, _Mrs_. Uchiha," bisik Sasuke nyaris tanpa suara.

Setidaknya, sampai pesawat mereka mendarat di Zurich, ia tak akan membiarkan bidadarinya terbangun.

**FIN**

Singkat ya? Terus, kenapa akhirnya jadi mendayu-dayu begini? Hahaha. Saya nggak tahu apa ini udah lemon apa kurang lemon. Sumpah ini lemon pertama saya. Saya nggak tahu banyak tentang lemon-lemonan *sok alim* wkwkwk. Saya cuma ngetik berdasarkan apa yang saya dapat dari Tuan Muda Uchiha-censored.

Buat Kino, nih buat lo. Lo sungguh menyesatkan gue… #pundung padahal aslinya menikmati

Meski 'serampangan', ada pesan di fic ini, entah bisa ditangkap atau enggak, tersirat dari percakapan chara di bagian akhir. Yang jelas, "Satu hal bodoh bisa membuat jalan hidupmu berubah, begitupun satu hal nekat mungkin bisa membawamu ke jodoh yang kamu inginkan."

Pesan yang maksa? Renungkan! Lalu tertawalah! Dan mulai putuskan apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika punya crush seumur hidup yang selama ini cuma bisa kamu angankan.

Akhir kata, RnR. No flame. No offense buat punya crush. Wkwkwk


End file.
